Cursed by God to Not Love
by BCat13
Summary: In short, this is the story of Kemakiri, the daughter of God, chased by him because of his over-grown love. She comes back in the time of Naruto, she's as old as him. Learn about her history and her past that lays deep into Konoha. Will she ever be able to free herself from the curse God, her own father, put on her by jealousy, or will she give up her last hope? Gaara/OC, Violant
1. Prologue

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Prologue!- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Once, a very long time ago, God was so bored that he asked to the spirits of the sun and the moon to give him a child to take care of. They gave to God a young girl. The girl was like a daughter to God. He took care of her for 15 years until he fall in love with her. Unfortunately, the young girl was in love with a young man of a small village nearby. When God found out, he was so mad that he destroyed the village and every single people in it before cursing the girl. _

_'' __**You shall never find love on earth, or your lover will be killed and you will die soon after him. But, you will always reborn in a new body and feel the pain of all you previous death.**__'' he said._

_After that, the girl died of a disease. The sun and the moon spirits, her real parents, decide to help her by giving her the power to fight the curse and some body guard to help her on earth. God felt betrayed so he parted them. Only once in a while they can meet, on an eclipse. _

_Now she's born in Suna. There, she met a little boy with eyes like sea. She tried to not fall in love with him to protect him. Will she one day be able to love again? Will she defeat the curse? Or will she give up and accept becoming god's wife?_

* * *

**I**** DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE!**

Thanks for reading!

Tell me what you think, I'd appreciate reviews.

THIS STORY IS ALSO ON WATTPAD!

I DID NOT STEAL IT!


	2. The Meeting

***First person POV***

I opened my eyes at the shinning full moon above me as a soft and refreshing wind brushed my dark blonde hair. As I got up, the dead bodies were around me, watching me with their lifeless eyes. A single shiver spun down my back as I walked away from the fighting ground, now a graveyard for _them._ My foot led me to Suna, my home. I jumped from roof to roof silently, as invisible as a cat. I was wearing a black T-Shirt with a poncho and shirts, the usual stuff I wear everyday to hide from the heat. I stopped in a little garden where a single and lonely grave was standing. My mind calmed down immediately as I read the message wrote on it.

_Here rest forever in peace Silvia and Markx Kemakiri, dear friends, sweet family and loving parents. They gave their lives as ANBU to protect the village and its villagers._

I sat next to it, scared to break the only memory God accept to leave me from my parents. I started to talk, more to them then to myself, but it's not like they could heard me, since I can't see them I guess God took them in.

'' Hi mom, hi dad. Today was less hot than usual. As I was walking out of the village, some random ANBU freak tried to rape me, so _it_ killed them to protect me. Sometime I talk to _it_, and he's not as bad as people say. He's like a caring big brother, he's kind, more than what he shows.''

With that I went silent, lost in my thought(sp?). A soft sobbing noise was all I could hear. I stood and went to search for the person who was sobbing. I walked up the dark alley next to the garden where I was resting. When I got to the other side, I saw a little red haired boy. He was the one sobbing. He seemed so lonely it broke my heart. I recognized the Kazekage's youngest son, Gaara of the sand, actual Jinchuuriki of Shukaku, the one tailed demon. I slowly walked up to him, to be sure he won't, or more like to be sure Shukaku won't harm me. Gaara looked up, terrified, and talked with a small scared voice.

''W-What do you want from me?''

I examined him carefully. He looked older than me, had beautiful teal eyes circled by black rings from insomnia. His pale skin was covered with dirt, showing clearly the soft path of the clear tears. I smiled at him to calm him down.

''Nothing, Gaara. I heard you cry and I wanted to make sure you were ok.''

''Your not...afraid of me?''

''Why would I?'' I asked.

''Because I'm a monster.''

''A monster...'' I said while I sat next to him.''...is someone who doesn't have any feeling, who doesn't cry and that kill just for fun.'' I touched his hand. ''You're not like that. The tears that you cry shows the pain you feel. The smiles you do are the proof of happiness. If they could get to know you better, they could see that you are a gentle little child like the others.''

''No, everyone hates me, even my father! He tried to kill me!'' he said.

I shut up. What more could I say? I looked at him sadly, then look back up. I know how much he felt betray by his father.

***Gaara's PoV***

The girl next to me was talking to me as if I were a normal person, no fear to be seen in her big dark blue eyes. She opened her mouth slowly and talked like if she was not sure of my reaction.

''You're not a monster, I am. I am cursed forever to be a monster.''

With that she got behind me and made me lay on her laps. She started to stroke my hair kindly. I closed my eyes, enjoying the soft feeling and the peace it brought. A soft noise made me opened my eye. A little black cat came out from the dark alley she appeared in earlier. It first went to her, greeting her with a soft poke on her check and a little purr noise. After it went to me, kindly licking my hand before go back to her side and lay down. She was still stroking my hair and when she stopped to touch the cat, I let out an unhappy growl. She chuckled a little before she started again. After many minutes, a voice made her stop.

''Gaara, time to go back.'' it said.

''Yashamaru!'' I yelled.

I jumped on my feet and rushed to him. He smiled at me before looking to my mysterious...friend? She was holding her cat and smirking at us.

''Hi there, what's your name?'' asked Yashamaru.

She froze and her smile disappeared.

''I don't have any name.''

''Why not? Your parents didn't give you one? Where are they?''

''They were killed before they even get to know me this time... and they are in the sky, always watching over me.'' she simply said.

With that she vanished into the cold night.

* * *

Me: Yay! My first official chapter! Please tell me if you liked it, and if not why. Comment, vote other...

Itachi: Cat-san the disclaimer...

Me:ZOMFG! **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE!**

Deidara: Yeah hopefully you don't, un!.

Me:... Mean Deidara! _**KATSU!**_ _-Deidara flies off to another sky!-_


End file.
